Jack Torrance/Bio
A writer that was hired as the winter caretaker of the Overlook Hotel, Jack Torrance took the job for the pay and the chance of solitude for a chance to better his writing. Despite being warned about the former owner killing himself and his family after succumbing to cabin fever, Torrance decides to move his family out with him. His son Danny, who'd he'd harmed while binge drinking, starts to have violent hallucinations, and his wife Wendy questions a doctor about Danny's psychological health. A staff member, Hallorann, consoles Danny and explains his psychic abilities. A month into the job, Torrance's writing has made no progress. Wendy becomes increasingly worried about the phone lines going out due to heavy snow, and Jack starts to have violent outbursts. Jack falls asleep while writing, but suddenly awakens and tells a worried Wendy he dreamed about killing her and Danny. Meanwhile, Danny stumbles in with a bruise on his neck and Wendy accuses Jack of beating him. Frustrated at the accusation, Torrance goes into the Gold Room of the hotel and shares a drink with a ghostly bartender, Lloyd. Torrance and Wendy argue over taking Danny to the doctor, and he angrily storms back into the Gold Room. There, the ghost of former manager Charles Grady tells Jack he must "correct" his wife and child, and Torrance, gone entirely mad with cabin fever, agrees. Sabotaging the snowmobile and radio, Jack confronts Wendy and tries to kill her before getting knocked out and locked in the cabinet. Grady, despite his doubts, lets Torrance escape to try and kill them again. Torrance grabs a fire axe, and starts to break through the bathroom where Wendy has locked herself in. He manages to break through, but stops when he hears the snowcat of Hallorman. Torrance surprises Hallorman, killing him. Torrance later pursues his son in the hedge maze of the Overlook Hotel, but loses him in the pursuit. Torrance, unable to escape the maze, freezes to death while Wendy and Danny escape on Hallorman's snowcat. __TOC__ Rematch vs. Jason Vorhees (by Wassboss) Jack Torrance prowls through the Overlook Hotel, searching for his family. “Wendy dear why are you hiding from me?” he says. “I’m not going to hurt you or Danny. Why don’t you just come out from where you’re hiding?” He pauses for a moment waiting for an answer but all he is greeted with his silence. “Come on now Wendy. Don’t try my patience now. You wouldn’t like to see me angry, now would you?” When there is still no reply, he bangs the fire axe he is holding against the nearest door in frustration. His ears prick up as he hears the sound of something moving right down at the end of the corridor. A big insane grin breaks out across his face and he makes a beeline towards the sound. He stops in front of room 237, where the noise seems to be coming from. “Wendy my darling, are you hiding in there? If you are please could you come out?” Again, getting no response he tries the door only to find that it’s locked. Grasping the axe tightly in his hands he slams the axe head into the door, splintering the wood. He continues doing this until he has created a large enough hole to be able to stick his head through. “HERE’S JOHNNY” he shouts as he leers through but comes face to face with something he wasn’t expecting. Danny lies motionless on the floor while Wendy is propped up against the side of the wall, eyes glazed over and throat slashed. Jack reaches through the door and unlocks it from the inside and walks over to Danny, flipping him over with his shoe to reveal that he’s been stabbed once through the chest. A balding man dressed in a black tuxedo joins Jack as he looks down at the body of his son. “Did you do this Grady?” Jack asks. “No, I didn’t Mr. Torrance. In fact, I came here to warn you. We have an intruder.” “An intruder you say, well where are they.” Grady inclines his head and as Jack turns, he sees a tall man wearing a hockey mask stood behind him, clutching a bloody machete. Jack looks at him confused, he could’ve sworn he’d seen this man before, but he just can’t place where. “Who the hell are you?” Jack asks. The man in the hockey mask doesn’t respond. “Jesus Christ don’t you start now. Answer me asshole.” Still the man just stares at him. “Fine then have it your way.” Jack swings the axe round suddenly at the man who leans back so that it narrowly misses him. Pressing on Jack keeps swinging the axe around but every time the man in the hockey mask avoids the attack. Finally, Jack manages to score a hit, nicking the side of the man and drawing blood. This finally seems to spur him into action and he barges into Jack, slamming him against the wall. Pinning him in place he tries stabbing at Jack with the machete but he manages to wiggle out. He buries the axe into his back but the man doesn’t seem to notice and slams an elbow into Jack’s jaw, making him stumble back. Now weaponless Jack slowly backs away as the man in the hockey mask slowly advances. Stepping out into the corridor the door suddenly slams shut, separating the two. “I think Mr Torrance you’re going to need some assistance,” Grady says from behind him. “Any chance of you getting my axe back for me Grady?” Jack asks “Unfortunately, not Mr Torrance. There is however a croquet mallet in one of the nearby rooms, you could always use that.” “A croquet mallet? Against that guy? If he could take an axe to the back a croquet mallet won’t do jack shit. No, I think there is another axe in the lobby, I’ll just got get that instead.” “A wise choice Mr Torrance. But you’d better hurry.” A fist smashes through the door. “I don’t think this will hold him very long.” Jack takes the stairs two at a time as he runs down to the lobby, spotting the fire emergency case on the far wall. He the smashes glass for the fire emergency box and lifts the Fire Axe from it’s holder. Turning to run back to room 237 he instead finds the man with the hockey mask stumbling towards him. “How did you get down here so quick? Look at you, you’re as slow as a fucking tortoise.” The man doesn’t respond, to nobody’s surprise, and Jack rushes at him swinging the axe round wildly. An attempted blow to the head is blocked by the man’s machete but the force of the strike sends it out of his grip and clattering into the floor. Unfazed by having lost his weapon the man moves in close, too close for the axe to be used and grabs hold of the handle, trying to wrench it out of Jack’s hand. The two struggle for a bit over the weapon but neither one can seem to dislodge the other. Suddenly the doors to the Overlook Hotel are thrown open making both the men pause. A teenager stumbles in, looking rather dazed and confused, his jaw agape. He spots the pair and stares at them, as if he’s remembering something. His face lights up as he remembers whatever it is and he begins to speak. “Jsaon will win this figt beceuaz of his feets of great strenth and he has durabilty to give him goud protecaion against jacks axe jack cant do anyting to rlly hurt Jsaon who can just shrog off the damages and the machete do more swing faster than the axe. Not mutch to say really it’s a preety hug win for Jsaon.” Jack and Jason stare in disbelief at the blithering moron stood in front of them, who looks quite pleased with the verbal diarrhoea he’s just spewed. They look at each other and wordlessly seem to reach an agreement. Jason lets go of the axe and Jack runs at the kid, burying the axe deep into his stomach. Picking up his machete from the floor, Jason hacks off the guy’s arm, making him scream in pain. Jack wrenches the axe free and the pair attack together hacking at the teen’s body, until he is lying as a bloody mess on the floor. Taking a step back Jack pants heavily after the exertion. “Holy shit was that guy annoying. Maybe you’re a pretty decent guy after all, Jason? That’s what that guy said your name was right? Not that you could really understand him.” Jason turns his silent gaze on Jack and before he can react steps forward and stabs his several times in the chest. Jack looks down at the wounds and his legs give out from underneath him as he collapses from the blood loss. He looks up at Jason, who swings the machete down on his head and everything goes black and then…. Jack wakes up to find himself lying in a hospital bed. “What the…” he slurs but as he goes to sit up, he finds he can’t. He looks down to see he’s been strapped into the bed. “What the hell is this?” he growls. “Where the fuck am I,” he continues thrashing about angrily. “Please don’t do zat,” a voice calls. Jack looks for the source and sees middle aged man with small round glasses, red gloves and dressed in a doctors uniform. “Who are you? And where the hell am I.” “You’re in DFederal General Hospital,” the man replies. “I can see the battle effects haven’t worn off yet.” Jack looks at him bemused. Slowly his memory begins to come back to him. “Oh yeah. Of course. I remember now. So, I was in another battle, was I? Who was it against this time?” “Jason Voorhees.” “Voorhees? But didn’t I already fight him?” “Yes. Turns out all your battles were invalid under the composite rule. You would have been homeless Mr Torrance but you were saved by virtue of your battle against Voorhees being rematched. Special orders of the King himself.” “Well that’s a stroke of luck. Even more so because I was in the slums before. But if all my other losses have been chalked off, I guess I’ll be moving into the Blue Collar district, now right?” “I guess so Mr Torrance. Anyway, your recovery is coming along nicely, you should be healed up and ready for discharge this afternoon. But if you’ll excuse me, I have another appointment to attend…” Winner Jason Vorhees Expert's Opinion Nothing really changed here. Jason was still physically more capable than Jack and he was bringing a weapon which was more effective. He also brought a lot more experience having been active for a longer time and having killed more people than Jack, who only had one night of insanity driven murder under his belt. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information This battle was rematched because the version of Jack used in the original battle was a composite version of the character from both the book and the film. Battle vs. Alex DeLarge (by Battlefan237) Although winter had only been around for a few weeks, snow had already crowned the moutains silver. With the humans gone, the Colorado section of the Rocky regained its tranquility. However, silence could not be applied to all parts of this region, for in the center of a particularly forested area, stood a luxurious hotel. And in this wicked sturcture, existed a room of gold, in which the party was always on. But today, the party was put to a stop, for a mood killer from Uxbridge had stepped into the main hall. Therefore, the residents of this accursed palace dispatched their toughest and most loyal enforcer - Torrance the care-taker, to put an end to this walking madness and resume their own. Back in the hall, Alex Delarge was still in an uncomfortable state of fury and confusion. "Dim, that bastard with no manners and not a dook of an idea how to comport himself public-wise. That filthy backstabber with no guts. Once I get out of this place, I'll find him, and I'll show him a bit of the old ultra-violence. ''" The aggressive teenage thug whispered to himself, as he marched across the room. Just as he reached the corridor, he took notice of some movement on the other end. A quick glance revealed what seemed to be the figures of two little girls dressed in blue skirts appearing out there."''Hello Alex, come and play with us, forever and ever and ever and ever. All of your friends are here as well, Pete, Georgie and Dim, we are having so much fun !" They whispered in a low-pitched voice, before stepping aside and vanishing into the corner. "Wait what did you just say ? Dim is here as well ? Stop right there you shameless little bitches, lead me to that bastard !" He shouted, running towards the spot to pursue the girls. What welcomed him in the left corridor, however, was Jack Torrance swinging his fire axe wildly in an attempt to land a strike on his chest. Being vigorous as usual, Alex quickly dodged aside the moment the axe plunged forward, leaving it hacked into the wall. "Who are you ''? " He shouted in surprise, as he raised up his cane and retaliated by delivering quick hit on Jack's shoulder. Unfazed by the attack, Jack shrugged off the pain and reached for the axe, quickly pulling it out with brute force. Grunting in rage, he set his eyes on the tre-passer, staring at him menacingly. Slightly amused and not at all scared, Alex reacted to the furious grunt with a wicked grin. "O you gloopy bratchny !" He shouted, as Jack delivered a second swing. This time more prepared, Alex swifly backed off, and the axe once again only cut through layers of air. Before Torrance could make a third attempt, Alex struck back, smashing the head of the cane heavily onto Torrance's forehead. A kick to the care-taker's crotch soon followed, instantly knocking the failed writer off balance. Shaken by the pain, Jack was too focused on regaining his balance to notice Alex grabbing up a decorative vase placed on the shelf nearby, and when Jack indeed took notice of it, it was too late - the vase was thrown towards him at high speed, crashing right onto his head. The broken china pieces tear open the old scar left by Wendy's baseball bat, and Torrance collapsed down, dropping the axe. "Naughty, naughty, naughty !" Alex chuckled wildly, as he picked up the axe and tossed it out of the window. Applying two additional bounces towards Torrance's head, he kicked the groaning care-taker aside and decided to continue his exploration. For a second, the thought of slashing the man's throat to make sure he was down popped up in Alex mind,but he soon canceled out that option. The cat lady's death had already added his name to the list of murderers at large, and under no circumstances could he do something that would double the charge. Walking down the seemingly empty corridor, Alex soon caught up a feeling of being watched. Something was defnitely not right with this place, but he could not tell what. Nevertheless, he had little time to calm down and sort it out, for according to his previous encounter with the girls, his mortal enemy had already been here, and thus tracking down that treacherous garbage and beating him to pulp should be his priority. Just as he strode past the notorious Room 237, his frantic search for Dim was paused by a voice from the back. ''"Great party, isn't it ?" '' Startled, he turned back to find the apparition of Horace Derwent standing firmly, with bald head covered with blood stains, and tuxedo dotted with molded confetti. ''"I hear that you too are a man of violence. What a pity ! " '' The former owner of the Overlook laughed, lifting up his glass as if he was cheering for Alex, before the flesh of his face suddenly rotted away, revealing the skeletal remains inside. Hardly had Alex let out a scream when the door on his right burst open, revealing the bear man and his guest. Facing Alex, the bear man widened his mouth to form a joyful expression, but the voice that came out was utterly inhumane. The door on the left soon took part in the trend, revealing a pantless man's corpse inside. Totally crept out, Alex immetiately turned to the entrance, only to find it blocked by the twin girls. ''"Come and play with us, Alex. Together '' ''we can have so much fun." They repeated, as their appearances shifted back and forth from human-like to corpses rapidly. "O bloody, bloody hell !" ''He went, quickly opening another door neaby, a quick scan indicated nothing out of ordinary. Relieved, Alex immediately slammed the door shut and rotated the knob to lock it up before the herd of ghosts could cluster around him. ................ ''"Mr. Torrance ? Mr. Torrance ?" '' ''"Grady ?" '' Hearing the familiar voice of his predessessor, Torrance woke up from the temporary coma caused by the cane. ''"Ah, glad to have you back, Mr. Torrance. Looking for something ?" ''Said Delbert Grady, as he watched Jack groping for his lost axe. "''I'm sure this is what you want." Handing him the axe, Grady smiled politely, and Torrance smiled back. "You've always been a helpful friend, Grady. And I greatly appreciate it." "You don't need to appreciate me, Mr. Torrance. It is a friend's duty to help out when you are in need. Now that you have got your stuff, Mr. Torrance, I think it's time for you to deal with this matter in the harshest possible way." "With great pleasure, as always. " ................. Only god knew how many minutes had elapsed before Jack, under the guidance of his ghostly allies, locate the room Alex had been hiding in. In fact, it shouldn't have been that long, for Alex had unluckily locked himself inside the worst room among all rooms, and at this very moment, he had been forced to the edge of the room, with his back leaning against the locked door and the zombie lady from the tub slowly shambling towards him, with water and grease dripping down from its rotten skin. "Stop it, stop it, please ! I beg you, this is - !" ''The teenage brawler shouted helplessly, and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Jack Torrance had made his move, hacking his axe onto the door, creating a hole. "''Here's Johnny !" ''He roared, smashing the door open and marching inside. Feebly swinging his cane for defense, the improvised tool broke up as its mid-section collided with the bladed edge, revealing the so-called sword inside, whose size seemed rather pathetic in comparison with the fire axe. The bath tub lady disappeared at the exact same moment, making room for Jack to accomplish his mission. The trail of stinking water she left remained on the floor, however, and caused Alex to slip during he retreat. Normally, the man of ultra-violence would quickly regain balance, but this time, fear had gotten a hold of his heart, and his reflexes had gone out of control, resulting in him landing head-on. Noticing his opponent slipping and the sword being dropped aside, Jack Torrance readied himself for a final strike. But the terrorizer of London streets had a last resort. Drawing out the switch blade from his pocket, Alex unfolded the blade and viciously stabbed it deep into Jack's ankle. Just before he could pull it out for a second stab, Jack, who had endured worse, kicked Alex with his bleeding leg, sending the teen tumbling backwards, resulting in the axe landing right onto his crotch armor, completely destroying its crust and the things it protected inside. "''O my yarbles, my poor yarbles !" Alex screamed, as his senses got overloaded with excruciating pain. Tears welled out of his eyes, but tears wouldn't save him from his impending doom, as the axe swung down once again, this time hacking right through his head. .................... "''I see, Mr. Torrance. You have helped the hotel cleaned up yet another pest. " '' ''"Thanks for the compliment, Loyld. Anyway that is my job. " '' ''"So what will you be drinking tonight, sir ?" '' ''"Hair of the dog that bit me." '' Taking a sip at his favorite drink, Torrance continued to enjoy the neverending party. The bleeding on his leg had stopped, and the pain on his forehead had been eased by the booze. Outside, midnight had come, and the stars shined with him. Expert's Opinion While some experts supported Alex due to his experience as a street brawler, most experts voted for Jack, mostly because of the fact that not only is he blessed with a more lethal weapn and supernatural assistance, but also he is simply the more competent killer when compared to Alex, a thug that mainly beat up people instead of going for the kill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Olson (by Pygmy Hippo 2) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Bios